1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to Internet Protocol (IP) communication, and more particularly, to improved line rate IP packet communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various methods for testing throughput performance include transmission of data packets across one or more network devices. For example, a Request For Comment (RFC) 2544 standard, established by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) standards body, outlines communication tests required to measure and prove performance criteria for carrier Ethernet networks. The RFC 2544 standard provides a benchmarking methodology to evaluate the performance of network devices using throughput, back-to-back, frame loss and latency tests, with each test validating a specific part of an service-level agreement (SLA). In particular, the methodology defines the frame size, test duration, number of test iterations, etc.
With respect to throughput, RFC 2544 tests communication (i.e., transmitting and receiving) IP packets at full line rate (i.e., 1 Gbps). Traditionally, conventional devices use specialized hardware such as field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) to achieve such full line rates. However, such specialized hardware includes complex circuitry, which in turn, raises an overall cost for a device. Although such conventional specialized hardware has generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose, there is still a need in the art for a simplified method and apparatus that allows for improved line rate IP packet communication. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.